User talk:Exlonox
It got a question, What Rank is Burner? A high or low rank? And for those user boxes; a code? What do you mean? --Elite Racer, Rank 11 22:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC)The Revenge Racer is my Weapon! :We have two ranks: Burner and Elite. Elite is higher. Code is what appears in the black box when you click "Edit this page". ::We should have a "Lamer" rank (Lamers are regular traffic folk) for people who don't have BP. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:53, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::'We really do need more ranks, cause right now they're useless. It's obvious that the clan leaders are higher ranked than everyone else. Do we really need it to say elete for them and Burner for everyone else? Babadingldoo 02:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure whose idea it was but, you're right, it's not really necessary the way that the page is arranged. :::::TBH I think that (no offense but) there needs to be a complete rank system overhaul! Serious, meeting-attending, contributing and sensible "Burners" such as (and I'm not afraid to quote names :) ) KBABZ, Babadingldoo, LeMansRacer and Spoil-t (to name a few) should find themselves promoted or something to distinguish them from the huge mass of inactive members that sign in only once and are never to be seen again... I see the new "license" templates project is well underway and because of The Parkster's unfortunate leaving (meaning a vacant "Assistant" position), elections will be carried out and new ranks will be given, thus I can only hope that promotions for the rest of the "common folk" will follow up. Of course, it is not my role to ask for this, I'm just inputting my opinion! ::::::Hey, wikis are about everyone contributing. You have just as much say in the matter as Crashbroke, Rappy, or I do (despite what Parkster says :P) The clan rankings aren't congruent with Burnopedia's general rankings (admin, beaurocrat, asst.). However, rethinking this is a viable option. I also like the idea of rankings based off of attendance, not hosting. (since leaders are separate from the others) The entire community should have a say in this. It would be great if you would start up a forum topic on the matter. (in general discussion) :::::::Hey :::::::As you can see the topic in the forums is getting pretty huge, do you think it would be possible to move this whole page under the Portal:Clan section and move it to the page Portal:Clan/Ranks ? So the discussion is separate from the info itself. The amount of text currently in the topic can get pretty confusing! Also I have noted no disapprovals at all, should we push this further? I think it should be pushed farther, but should not be moved to its own Portal: page until it is finalized. :Agreed, but how can we push it farther then? :BTW can I move the current (big) Comment section into the discussion page of the topic instead? ::I'd keep everything on the same page. I've seen longer forum topics. We won't really be able to follow through with this until I kick all of the inactive members who haven't contacted me at the beginning of next month. Also, I'd like to see what Rappy and Crashbroke think of it. You might want to message them to take a look at the topic and reply on it. Hey I'd like to join your clan. I am usually on during the evening and I'm in CST zone. :Just add your information to this page. Also, be sure to sign your posts on talk pages with ~~~~. New Member "Namdamyo" Hey Just to say that I've recruited a good friend of mine who has recently got into BP... He has already played with Konig and I and has a mic. He's looking forward to contributing to the wiki as well! He'll probably register today and I've asked him to take part in the clan meeting on saturday, if datZ O.K. wit' U... :Super! Be sure he adds his info to the members list and reads the rules. ::I'd just like to comment and say that namdamyo was pretty cool to freeburn with. He's a welcome addition to the clan. :P PSN Network PSN network is currently down for me and won't let me connect... and to think I was able to come to the meet this week... :Well, unless you were sitting around for a long time, you should have waited a little longer. The network was down for me as well, but it wasn't for more than a few minutes. I was able to join up with everyone in freeburn around 1:15pm (EST). ::This is why Clan Meets should be like Sunday cause Sony messes around with the PSN every Saturday. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 23:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) New Member Spartan-Josh029 Hey guys id like to become a new member of the BP clan threw my other account Mytias anywho my PS3 recently recieved the infamous yellow light of death n im doing everything I possibly can to get it fixed but was wondering if there was a spot open for me after I get this little matter taking care of ty.:) :Sure. Be sure you read the rules on this page before you join. Clan Hey, new to burnout, but hooked rediculously, and am interested in linking up with other burnaholics. If you got a spot in a clan, im about as active as they come. My 360 gamertag is GuiltyGrass. I like long walks down Angus Wharf, and x50 and x60 stunt run combos. Thanx for your time. Uncommon509 06:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :We'd be glad to have you! Just add your information to Portal:Clan/Members and be sure to read the rules on Portal:Clan. Also, check Portal:Clan frequently to be up-to-date on who's hosting each Saturday's meeting. Hi Hi there. I am Desire Admin for the Aion wiki. I have had a request from one of your fellow admins here to become an admin on the Aion site. However I do not know this person all that well and have only seen him/her on in the past day or so. He/She has been doing wonderful work so far but also would like to just get some feedback from you if possible. I really appreciate you taking the time to get back to me. The user is Rappy 4187. Like I said I don't know this person all that well and just would like some references etc if at all possible. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page. Thank you again for your time.XDesireX 04:27, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Rappy is a fantastic editor, and you would be lucky to have him. Clan Hey, check out the State of the Clan. I left a message. I would email you or stay online longer, but I have choir practice to go to. Thanks. (I did this so it would show up on the activity page)--The Vercetti 22:28, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Clan member sorting out... So we're now September 2nd, how will the cleaning up go? And when is it? Once that is done we'll be able to fully focus on that ranking system... I know I'm getting annoying with that by bringing it up all the time, but it just has to be done and I don't like projects getting forgotten... ;-P :Hey, don't delete me! I joined two weeks ago and I'm finally starting to hang around here more than at Halopedia because of the point whores. That and I'm probably hosting a couple of clan meeting now... :By the way, how will the new ranking system go? Is it on the clan talk page?--The Vercetti 00:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::@CeeX I'd be bugging me if I were you, too. My Burnopedia time today consisted of updating the site for September (FA, banner, etc.) I'll probably get around to sorting out the clan members tomorrow, if I can. In the meantime, could you add a topic to the new ranking or clan card thread to see what other users think about merging Burnout Wiki:User list with Portal:Clan/Members? (Since the new rankings go beyond the clan and into admin ranks, etc. Thanks, man. ::@Vercetti if you contribute here once every two months, you're safe. As for what CeeX is talking about, see Forum:New Ranking System. ::'Till tomorrow,